After automobile wheels and tyres are manufactured, performance tests need to be performed. In a performance test, in order to test environments and driving conditions of various road surfaces, a wheel road simulating bench is generally used for a simulation test. The automobile wheel road simulating bench test is the most advanced international testing technology that can replace a wheel road test. The surface (the simulated road surface) of a drum drives a wheel to rotate, and meanwhile, the wheel may simulate a turning action. With a friction force between the drum and the wheel, the test bench provides a radial force load for the wheel during straight running and a lateral force load for the wheel during turning. Therefore, the size and surface pattern shape of the drum play a crucial role in providing test loads.
In this field, the friction force is generally increased by adopting a combination type drum pattern. For example, in the invention patent “Improved Drum of Wheel Tester” (CN201220654005.2), the drum is improved from a smooth surface to a surface in a shape with patterns, which obviously increases the lateral friction coefficient of the surface of the drum. In such a drum, corrugated lines are firstly machined on the surface of the drum, and then fine lines are machined on the basis of the corrugated lines, so as to increase the frictional force. However, such drum has the defects of great difficulty in machining pattern outlines on the surface of the drum and poor wear resistance of fine surface corrugations (arc-like projections). During actual application, the fine surface corrugations will be rubbed down in a very short time, which greatly impacts the stability of the surface performance of the drum.